Twisted fates
by Lord-Jon-Snow
Summary: A story of a 19 year old baseborn, who comes to realize himself.
1. Chapter 1

The boy

"I don't want to hurt you, just give me all your money"

The boy was getting desperate, he hadn't eaten sense his mother kicked him out a week ago. Things had been going south sense the king had gone off and gotten killed by a pig. Oh what he would give for that pig right now. It seemed to the boy that everything had been leaning towards chaos recently.

"I don't think so," said the man as he leaned into a punch that knocked the boy right on his back.

"Shit!"

The man, who was supposed to be getting mugged, kicked his assailant several times, in both the head and stomach.

"I'd suggest you stick to preying on the woman and the elderly," the man said with one last, vicious, kick to the stomach.

With his left eye swollen shut, and blood trickling from his mouth, he looked at the horizon and was surprised to see the palace, from where he laid on the pavement.

"We should have never come south." The boy reflected upon how unfamiliar the words sounded as they left his lips. This was ironic considering all the times he had had that argument with his mother.

"Why? Why did we have to leave, I may never see Mya again!"

"Calm down love," said his mother in that calming voice of hers, that voice that almost always meant she was about to lose her temper, "You weren't meant to be with Mya, she is just some baseborn girl, and you can do so much better."

"In case you haven't noticed mom, you aren't exactly married yourself. I am a bastard just like her, and I don't want to do better. There was never any reason for us to leave the Vale."

As he regained consciousness from his momentary slip, the boy slowly pushed himself up off the paves, with nothing but finding a safe place to blackout on his mind.

"Come with me boy, you look like you could eat."

The boy looked up, shocked to see a man dressed in black standing in a spot that should have been empty. The boy realized he must be worse off than he thought, considering he hadn't even noticed the strangers approach. With no other options, he accepted the mans hand and assistance standing up.

"What's your name, boy"

"Logan. Logan Stone."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoren

The boy awoke suddenly, haggard and tired looking.

"You hungry, boy"

He asked as he was ladeling up a bowl of stew, it was obvious from the condition that this child was in that he hadn't eaten in a while.

"So," Yoren explored cautiously, "Stone, is it?"

The boy made a grunting noise between his systematic destruction of the stew, it was fairly plain that he was starved.

"If you don't mind me asking, what business does a bastard from the Vale have down here in flea bottom? Seems sort of a long ways to travel just to try and mug a man. If you got a bounty on yourself, don't worry, I am not one to judge. As a matter a fact, I may be in a position to help you."

"Well," Logan began, "It's nothing like that. My mother came south to try and contact my father's family. Apparently he was supposed to be some Lord or another, some good that does me. Everytime I ask her who he was, she just shuts down and stops talking about it."

"Fair enough." Yoren looked onto the boy with a renewed curiosity. After all, he'd been in many a court to beg men for the nights watch, and mayhaps he could place the boy's family resemblance.

"My turn," Yoren snapped out of his daze, he had forgotten he was in a conversation. "You said you would keep me fed. I am very interested. I am good at all kinds of things if its work I need to do. I can shoe a horse or polish armor, whatever needs to be done."

"Calm down boy. Does it look like I am wearing armor that requires polishing? No. For now I think I'd rather enjoy your company. If you've nothing left in kings landing, you should travel north with me, see if we can't find some situation that might be better for you. And if not, well the Night's Watch is always looking for good men up at the wall, and a bastard name won't stop you from rising high in the ranks, if you do your stuff right."

"When do we leave?"

"I'd like to stick around until this business with the king's hand is done. He is an old friend of mine, and I'd like to be here to offer help, if I can. Maybe I can even beg a few more men of this new king. Gods know we could use them at the wall."

"Sounds good to me," said the boy as he finished slurping the last of his stew.


End file.
